


Writing Papers is Hard and so is Castiel's Dick

by time_traveling_hufflepuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of My Own Paper, M/M, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, college is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_traveling_hufflepuff/pseuds/time_traveling_hufflepuff
Summary: Castiel's paper is due at midnight. Dean is bored and decides to be a distraction. Cas thought writing papers was hard, but it's even harder when one's boyfriend is putting on a show.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Writing Papers is Hard and so is Castiel's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published smut. I, too, am writing papers for college. However, instead of a partner to distract me apparently I distract myself by writing Supernatural fanfiction. This idea just popped in my head and I needed to get it out. Whelp, this was fun. Thanks for reading. Now I have to write my mine restoration paper. :) Best of luck to all other college students, this really has been a year.

“Hey babe.”

Cas looked up into the doorway at his boyfriend and smiled. “Hey Dean, I’m just finishing Gutman’s paper. Last one before midterms.”

Dean moved towards Cas and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Dean had a nice scruff building up. Maybe Cas should suggest he shave less often. “What’s it about.”

“Utilitarianism and how I believe its main premise doesn’t always hold up as ethical in the face of a minority happiness. Or at least I think I believe that. Half the time I make an argument for Gutman’s class I’m not even sure I entirely believe what I’m arguing.”

“I have no idea – what you’re – saying – but it sounds hot.” Dean said, kissing Cas in between each phrase. “Wanna make out?” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s middle and kissed the side of his head. He poked Cas in the ribs near his ticklish spot.

Cas laughed. “Stop! Dean, no. I’ve got to finish this paper. It’s due at midnight.” He shook his head at Dean’s puppy dog eyes. “We can make out once I’m done, I promise!” He sighed, watching his boyfriend pout at him like a toddler. “You’re an adult. Go entertain yourself or something.”

Dean pulled away and plopped down behind Cas onto their bed with a load groan, audibly whoomphing onto the mattress. “But Casss,” Dean whined, drawing out the ‘ass’ part of his name, “I’m borrred.”

Cas rolled his eyes and ignored his boyfriend who flailed dramatically on the bed in mock woe. He turned his attention back to his writing, glanced at his notes, and began to type again. Dean was silent, thankfully, as he wrote about the possible ethical implications of ignoring individual needs for the wellbeing of the majority. He loved his double philosophy and theology degrees but god did they sometimes tax him. It was days like these he almost regretted his choice of majors so heavy in complex readings and long thesis requirements. He had just begun his second to last paragraph highlighting his final criticism of utilitarianism when a soft gasp caught his ear. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean who had his pants pulled down while he slowly stroked himself.

“Hey Cas,” Dean smirked. “I just thought I would chill in here if that’s all good. Entertain myself, like you said.”

Cas could feel his own pants tighten slowly. Damn him. Dean knew he had been successful seducing Cas this way before. Not this time though, this time he wouldn’t win. “Doesn’t bother me,” he lied. “you have fun while I finish my paper.” Cas could almost feel Dean’s eye roll but he ignored him and tried to divert his attention back to the screen. _Utilitarianism’s majority culture dictates…_ Dean groaned in the background, louder than was strictly necessary. The asshole knew what he was doing. Cas shifted slightly in his seat and continued. … _dictates a standard of…_

“Harder!” Dean cried. “Oh yes, right there.”

Cas’s groin burned. _…a standard of…_ Fuck, he had lost his thoughts. He skipped the sentence temporarily and moved onto a different part. _His conclusion had led to some interpretations of what has been deemed…_

“Mmm,” Dean moaned. “Yes, baby.”

Cas would have felt like rolling his eyes if he wasn’t so turned on. Dean was definitely putting on a show, that motherfucker. Cas knew he would stop and leave if seriously asked, but he couldn’t bring himself to request that. It was just too… hot. Hot really was the only word he could use to describe this.

_…deemed a counter intuitive initiative. If one’s happiness is dependent on…_

“Oh, YES!” Dean cried out and Cas felt his dick jump straight up. If he wasn’t hard before he certainly was now. DAMN him for bringing out his pretend porn star voice. It worked. Well, two could play a game.

“Hey Dean?” Cas didn’t look away from his computer.

“Yeah?” A breathless voice answered.

“Bobby called me earlier, I forgot to mention. He wanted to know if you found his swim trunks. He thinks he left them here after our barbeque and he has a date coming up. Apparently, she has a hot tub and he needs to be prepared.”

“Ew, fuck you asshat.”

Cas grinned. Bringing up his boyfriend’s uncle’s possible sex life while his boyfriend was going to town jacking off was a cheap shot, but successful, as Dean seemed to temporarily slow down with touching himself. Cas even managed to type out a few more bull shitted sentences before his boyfriend recovered enough from the sudden trauma to his psyche to pick up where he left off.

Dean’s personal campaign to torment Cas had definitely increased. A piece of clothing smacked Cas’s head and he looked down to find Dean’s shirt laying on the floor. He didn’t have to look back to know how naked Dean probably was. A familiar popping noise told him Dean had opened the lube. That bastard planned this hadn’t he. Well Cas shouldn’t be surprised; it wasn’t like it was the first time.

Cas blinked and stared at the screen as intensely as he could while ignoring Dean describing how he was stretching himself out. He found himself crossing his legs and unconsciously wriggling in his seat. Oh god his crotch was swollen. One more sentence and he could finish up this stupid paper. He had an A in the class so far and Gutman liked him. It probably wouldn’t matter if this wasn’t his best work.

“You wanna fuck me bad, don’t you,” Dean said. Again, with the pretend porn star voice! Who said sexy had to be original because fucking hell did this get him going.

Cas painfully typed out his concluding sentence and tried to skim the last few paragraphs. Dean moaned loudly. Cas didn’t see any notable errors, though he would bet anything they were there. Oh well. Pulling up his school’s grading site he uploaded the file and typed out a quick message to his professor, apologizing if it wasn’t his best work and making up the excuse of having had trouble concentrating while writing due to being ill.

Cas could hear the blood pounding in his ears. When had his breathing quickened so much? Submit! There, it was done. And for god’s sake was that in the nick of time. He ripped off his shirt and fumbled with his belt, making his way to their bed.

Dean was on his knees, three fingers up his ass. He turned to grin cheekily at Cas. “Oh, I’m sorry, was I distracting? You should probably punish me for that.”

Cas stepped out of his own pants as quickly as possible. “You’re lucky I love you, you asshole.” He practically pounced on his boyfriend, planting his knees around him. “Toss me the lube, we aren’t going slow.”

He squirted out a heavy amount onto Dean’s backside and into his hand. He rubbed a bit onto his own dick with one hand and used the other to pull Dean’s face towards his. This man had the softest lips he had ever kissed. He kissed down Dean’s neck and bit him just below the collarbone. Dean groaned.

Cas slid into his boyfriend whose hips bucked up to meet him. He pulled back and pounded in again, eliciting high pitched whines from Dean. Cas reached around to his boyfriend’s dick and swatted away Dean’s hands.

“Nuh uh, you’ve had enough touching. My turn.”

Dean collapsed onto both of his forearms as Cas continued to pound into him, shaking the bed with each movement. He twisted his wrist around Dean’s dick. “You like that?”

Dean croaked out a yes that transformed into a choked yell as he suddenly came. Cas milked the last few drops of cum out of his boyfriend’s dick and moved his own hips quicker. He was so close. He sat through however long his boyfriend’s show was while finishing up a stupid paper and all he wanted to do now was get the fucking ending he deserved.

Cas growled and rammed down into Dean just a few more times before he too was overtaken. His hips slowed down and he pulled out of his boyfriend, groaning, and collapsing on the bed.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Cas murmured.

Dean smiled and pulled Cas into his arms. He slowly kissed his boyfriend’s face. “But would you want it any other way?”

“Hell no,” answered Cas. He pulled Dean tighter to cuddle. “I’d take this over writing papers any day. But maybe let’s just make sure my grammar isn’t atrocious before I submit it next time. I don’t think Gutman will buy the ‘can’t concentrate from illness’ excuse every time.”

“Well, you can’t know that until you try it, can you?” Dean grabbed the wet wipes they kept in the night table drawer. He wiped down his legs and pulled up a blanket.

Cas sighed. “Damn you, Winchester.” He stretched his limbs and took an offered wipe from Dean. Cleaning himself off, he snugged under the blanket as well, eyes drooping in sleepiness.

Dean pressed a light kiss to his temple. “And I love you too, Novak.”


End file.
